growtopiafandomcom-20200222-history
Guide:Surgery
This is a guide to perform surgery. It is advised to have more than ten of each tool to begin surgery, especially when coming across difficult surgeries such as Massive Trauma or Deep Brain Tumor. A player can perform surgery on another player if the latter is standing on a Hospital Bed or Starship Sickbay Bed, and is not currently recovering. By using the Wrench and clicking the "Perform Surgery" button, the player can perform surgery on the other player. A Surg-E or Train-E is also available for players to be able to perform surgery without having other players as their patients. Tools These are all the tools required to do surgery. Not each tool is required to complete surgery but it is advised that players carry each tool in case they are required during surgery. Item Pack The Surgical Kit, which contains 5 of all the needed tools, is available in the Store for 12,000 gems. Skill Fail/Surgeon Skill Skill Fail is a randomly-generating mechanism designed to make surgery harder. During surgery, the surgeon may fail to use a tool properly. In the event of a skill fail, the player is required to do that step again before continuing. If a player's Surgeon Skill is higher, the player will receive less skill fails. Players with a low Surgeon Skill will face more skill fails and is part of the learning process to becoming better at surgery. Players with a Surgeon Skill of 100 can still face skill fails, however, the chances are extremely low. The following messages will appear if the player has received a skill fail for a particular tool used: *Surgical Lab Kit - "You contaminated the sample." *Surgical Antibiotics - "This is the wrong medication! The bacteria like it." *Surgical Transfusion - "You spilled all of it! Kind of gross." *Surgical Antiseptic - "You spilled antiseptic on your shoes. They are very clean now." *Surgical Sponge - "You somehow managed to eat the sponge." *Surgical Stitches - "You somehow tied yourself up in stitches!" *Surgical Anesthetic - "You end up inhaling all the anesthetic yourself. You feel woozy." *Surgical Ultrasound - "You scanned the nurse with your ultrasound!" *Surgical Defibrillator - "You electrocuted yourself!" *Surgical Splint - "You ate a splint, good job!" or "You cut the patient." (this results in the patient starting to bleed a little) *Surgical Pins - "You jabbed the pin through the artery!" *Surgical Clamp - "The clamp fell out of your hand, oh well." *Surgical Scalpel - "This will leave a nasty scar, but you managed to cut the right place." (this results in the patient starting to bleed) *Fix it - "You screwed it up! Try again." Types of Problems Before conducting any surgery on a patient, all problems before the surgery has begun must be addressed. *If the patient's temperature is rising, Surgical Lab Kit must be used to unlock the Surgical Antibiotics which is then given to the patient. *If the patient is rapidly losing blood, Surgical Stitches must be given to the patient. *If the patient has a weak pulse, Surgical Transfusion must be given to the patient. *If the patient has any broken bones, Surgical Splint must be given to the patient. *If the patient's heart has stopped, Surgical Defibrillator must be given to the patient. If any surgical skill fail has occurred, the step must be repeated. Once all this has been done, the Surgical Ultrasound can be used to find the problem. All steps shown below are to be done AFTER the Surgical Ultrasound displays the problem. If during any of these steps, the patient's heart stops, starts bleeding or any other problem occurs, address these problems using the appropriate tools FIRST before continuing. If the patient wakes up during surgery, use Surgical Anesthetic to put them back to sleep. If any surgical skill fail has occurred, the step must be repeated (except for Surgical Scalpels). Broken Leg Other Conditions During surgery, some patients may have special conditions on top of their problems. This makes the patient harder to perform surgery on and a higher chance of failing. They include: *''"The patient exhibits very tough skin. Possibly a superhero."'' - requires an extra use of a Surgical Scalpel before the Fix it button appears. *''"The patient has an antibiotic-resistant infection."'' - Surgical Antibiotics reduce the temperature of the patient less. *''"The patient is absolutely filthy."'' - requires extra use of Surgical Sponges during surgery to clean up the patient. *''"The patient is hyperactive."'' - patient wakes up a little earlier after being giving Surgical Anesthetic. *''"The patient is a hemophiliac."'' - the patient will bleed faster than normal. Rewards Upon completing surgery, the player will directly receive a prize. Some of the rewards are much rarer than the rest. If a player receives a common prize, the player will also be rewarded with a Caduceus, which can later be traded in for items when calling the Sales-Man using a Telephone. Among the possible prizes are: * Any Surgical Tool x5 * * * * * * * * x10 * x5 * x5 * x5 * * * * * * * * * * * * * (while wearing a Pirate Hat) * (only obtainable during WinterFest) * (only obtainable during WinterFest) * (only obtainable during Super Pineapple Party) * * * * * * If the player has successfully performed surgery on the patient, the patient will receive 100 gems. There are also exclusive rewards obtainable from doing a surgery on a player standing on a Starship Sickbay Bed. The possible prizes are: * * * * * * Mods *'Malpractice' - If the player fails or gives up any surgery, the player is unable to do surgery for the next hour (can be removed instantly using Legal Briefs). *'Recovering' - If the player has had surgery (failed or not), the player cannot have surgery performed on them for the next four hours. Events In the Doctors' Duel Daily Challenge, players compete to complete the most successful surgeries in two hours (50 points per surgery and -1 point per tool used). There is also a Surgery Day where both the ''Malpractice'' and ''Recovering'' mods are shorter than usual. Special prizes such as the Plague Doctor Mask can also be obtained during this day. During a Surgeon Day, the points one earns after completing a Surgeon role quest is increased by 25%. Doing so for the first time of the day will reward a Growtoken. Additional Tips *Before surgery, it is heavily advised that players have enough backpack space to collect their prize. Otherwise, they will fall on the ground, allowing other players to pick them up. *A surgery is possible to be done without the use of Surgical Antiseptic. This is not recommended, however, for players with a low skill level. *It is advised for any player new to surgery to do the easier surgeries. When the player has reached Surgeon Skill 100, they can attempt harder surgeries such as Massive Trauma. *Players can use Tea, a consumable which reduces the chance of skill fail for 2 minutes. *Using the Fix It button is not necessary straight away as it appears. It can be used after all the incisions have been closed to reduce the chance of failing. Trivia *Players can talk during surgery by clicking any of the blank tools and quickly pressing the chat button (or the Enter button). *Players can trade in the Caduceus they earn from receiving common prizes from surgery to the Sales-Man for rarer items, such as the Thingamabob and Medical Scarf. They may also receive either a Sales-Man Standee or the Sales Shades after purchasing. *Successfully performing a Massive Trauma surgery for the first time completes an Epic Quest. Category:Guides Category:Surgery